Summertime sadness
by mse123
Summary: Sasusaku (oneshot)-The lirycs of Lana Del Rey's ,,Summertime sadness' are saying everything...


A new Sasusaku oneshot after Lana Del Ray's lyrics of Summertime Sadness! I didn't forget about ,,Remember me?'', relax! ;) Enjoy it!

Sasusaku

Summertime sadness

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best _

They were at the ball of ending another high school year. All of them were dancing, laughing and drinking happily. It was their special night, they had to enjoy it!

_I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Got my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive _

Between all the girls, you could find Sakura in a red dress which was fitting her perfect body, with silver high heels and her hair made curly transformed her into a real princess. Not after a long time, next to her appeared Sasuke, her boyfriend, in a black suit with a red bow, assorted with her girlfriend's dress.

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your stare  
Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore _

When she was with him, she could do anything without fear. He was like a knight for her, but a knight with a sad past and this is what was her job: to make him forgot the sadness. With 17 years ago, all of Sasuke's family was killed-except him- by his brother which was a psihopat. Exactly 17 years ago, same day…

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best _

,,I'll be back." he whispered right into her ear.

,,Where are you going?''she asked worried.

,,Outside. I want to breath some fresh air! I won't be too long.''and he kissed her.

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh _

She looked after him until he went out. She trusted him.

,,Sakura, come here and dance with us!'' screamed Ino.

With a smile on her face, Sakura headed to the place where all the girls were dancing. She felt lucky that she had them close. Sometimes, she asked herself what she could do without the support of Sasuke, Ino and all of her friends. The music revived the tired teenagers that were giving all of their energy on the dance floor.

_I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' by 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
Oh if I go, I'll die happy tonight _

All of them were dancing and feeling the beats. That night was all they could wish after an exhausting school year. Summer was waiting. With all the fun that she had, Sakura forgot completely about Sasuke's absence.

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your stare  
Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore _

,,What the hell'' by Avril Lavigne was heard in the crowded room. Everyone was singing the lirycs of that crazy song. (sorry if you don't like it! ^.^)

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best _

While she was drinking some Sprite, after a brake from the dance zone, Sakura remembered that Sasuke went out. But, why was he so late? Maybe he didn't find her because she changed the place where she was last time. Panicked, she examinated every zone of the room and she didn't find him. As a last option, she went outside.

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh _

She removed her high heels because her feet started to hurt. She ran to the place where were a lot of trees, that was Sasuke's favorite place. In the tree under they ate, she saw something hanging. Running in that direction, she could see a picture that she will never forget: Sasuke…hanged.

_I think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies  
Late is better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive _

Tears started to fall down her pale cheeks that were making her look like a ghost in the weak light of the moon.

,,Sasuke-kun! You said that you won't be late! Why, why did you do this?! Why did you recoursed to this choice?! (sob) Why, why?!''

She couldn't talk anymore. Her heart was aching. It started slowly to rain.

,,Sasuke-kun, are you crying?''she thought.

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh _

Thunders were heard close. But, she didn't care. She raised her head to the cherry tree where they ate, where they became girlfriend and boyfriend, where they took photos of them, where they laughed and sang and…had each other.

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best_

,,Sakura, listen to me!''

,,Yes, Sasuke-kun.''

,,We will be always together, forever and ever! Got it?''

Memories were showed in her mind like a slide-show.

,,Sasuke-kun, you know that you are funny?''

,,Really?!''

,,Haha! Right now you are! Haha!''

,,This is for you! Happy birthday!''

,,T-this is the necklace that I was looking at! Thank you so much!''

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh _

Clouds were merging above her, but, everything and anything was passing by her like unimportant things. The wind raised slowly her knee-length dress that was wet from her tears and from the rain that was starting to be increasingly stronger. Music was heard in the background… She would look at the body of her boyfriend that was hanging there without any noise…


End file.
